Le descente en enfer d'Hermione Granger
by petitetiti
Summary: Quand Hermione Granger fait une bêtise, c'est pas une simple punition qu'elle gagne, mais carrément un allé simple pour l'enfer ! Et surtout si un certain blond est lié à toute cette histoire. Alors, d'enfer, non ?


La descente aux enfers d'Hermione Granger

Résumé : Quand Hermione Granger fait des bêtises, les conséquences peuvent être terrible ! Surtout lorsqu'un certain blond est au courant ! C'est plus une mini punition qu'elle récolte, c'est plutôt un allé simple aux enfers ! D'enfer, non !

Chapitre I : Mais pourquoi elle !

" Et donc, l'étude du nombre d'or nous permet d'affirmer qu'un... "

DRING !!

Le bruit d'une sonnerie à l'ancienne retentit, se répercutant avec echo à travers les couloirs du vieux château. Chaque élève de cette classe de cours commença à ranger ses affaires, tous, sauf une personne. Une jeune fille brune, aux yeux de chocalat et aux cheveux sans cesse en broussaille. Celle-ci attendait patiement que son professeur termine son cours et annonce les devoirs. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se manifester :

" Attendez donc ! Je tiens absolument à finir mon cours ! Je disais donc, l'étude du nombre d'or permet d'affirmer entre autre qu'un rectangle est un rectangle d'or ou non. Et cela grâce à une formule mathématique que vous devrez me trouver pour la prochaine fois. Ce sera tout. "

Les élèves, pressés, se dépêchèrent de sortir dès que le professeur les eut lâché. Le jeune fille rangeait tranquilement ses affaires, ayant fini ses cours de la journée. Elle finit donc de ranger ses affaires puis sortit en murmurant un vague au revoir. Dans le couloir, elle marchait d'un pas assez rapide, pas parce-qu'elle était pressée, mais parce-que c'était son rythme de marche habituel. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune où ses deux meilleurs amis faisait une partie d'echec. L'un était rouquin, et l'autre avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un beau vert.

" Hermione ! S'exclama le rouquin en levant la tête avec un sourire.

-Coucou 'mione, dit à son tour l'autre garçon. Alors, ce cours de math ?

-Epuisant, mais très interessent ! Je suis franchement contente qu'ils aient intégré quelques matières moldus.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Même si il n'y a pas tout, répondit le garçon aux yeux verts.

-Oui, soupira la dénommée Hermione. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre ! J'ai déjà l'accès à quelques langues, aux mathématique, à la SVT et à la physique-chimie.

-Ouais, m'enfin, moi tu vois faire ce genre de matière ça m'interesse pas vraiment, répondit le rouquin.

-Tu dis ça Ron, mais en fait tu ne connais même pas la signification de ces matières ! Non vraiment, tu devrais essayer !

-Ouais bah j'ai pas besoin de comprendre ce que ça veut dire pour ne pas avoir envie d'y aller, répliqua celui qu'on nommait Ron.

-Peu importe ! Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, j'ai des devoirs à faire et j'aimerais les avoir fini ce soir.

-Encore ! S'exclama Ron. Mais on a des devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ! M'enfin 'Mione ! Réfléchi deux secondes ! À quoi ça te servira de faire tes devoirs maintenant.

-Ron, commença fermement Hermione, ce qui est fait n'est plus à refaire. Maintenant tu es gentil et tu me laisses travailler tranquille. "

Et elle partit, serrant le point rageusement. Elle grimpa les escaliers afin d'aller dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. Après être rentrée, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Hermione ne s'énervait jamais, ou très rarement. Mais quand elle était fatiguée, il valait mieux éviter de la provoquer. Elle déposa son sac et s'allongea sur son lit, attrapant au passage son iPod de sa table de chevet. Elle mit les écouteurs dans son oreille et écouta à fond du Linkin Park. Ça la calmait toujours. Et ce jour-là, en début de mois d'octobre, ça n'était pas l'exeption.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'écoute intensif, elle avait vraiment mal aux oreilles. Mais qu'importe ! Au moins, elle était calme et fin prête pour faire ses devoirs. Elle se saisit de son cours de mathématique justement et chercha l'expression du rectangle d'or. Elle la trouva finalement et passa à autre chose ; son devoir d'espagnole. Bien qu'elle soit Espagnole, elle avait eu le besoin d'étudier davantage cette langue. Elle n'était pas déçue, pas le moins du monde. Mais en même, quelle matère Hermione Granger n'aimerait pas ? Les études, les études, les études et encore les études. Voilà ce qu'était la vie d'Hermione Granger. Mais cette vie, elle lui convenait parfaitement.

Lorsqu'il fut 18h30, elle finit ses devoirs et se rendit à la grande salle pour diner. Elle y retrouva Harry et Ron. Ron était assis à côté d'Harry et Hermione était assise en face de Ron. Ce dernier lui fit ses plus plates excuses, rougissant, excuses qu'Hermione accepta avec un sourire qui se voulait amical et rassurant. Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiances, rigolant et parlant. Ginny, la petite soeur de Ron, s'était jointe à eux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils rentrèrent à leur salle commune, continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Hermione allait en faire de même mais elle fut retenue par Ginny :

" Attends Hermione ! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien... commença Ginny, gênée. J'ai un contrôl de métamorphose dans trois jours et je ne comprends absolument rien à la leçon.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser, propose Hermione.

-Non, pas vraiment non fit Ginny de plus en plus gênée.

-Que veux-tu alors ?

-Ne m'en veut pas mais... Pourrais-tu aller m'apporter une copie du contrôl ?

-Pardon ? " Demannde Hermone, sûre d'avoir mal compris.

Ginny soupira et répéta sa phrase. Hermione mit quelque temps à bien comprendre et explosa. Comment Ginny pouvait-elle lui demander de faire une chose pareille ? Et comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que songer à ce genre de chose ? C'est de la triche ! Et ça n'est pas en trichant qu'on y arrive ! Ce genre de chose, ce genre de plan foireux, c'est digne d'un Serpentard, certainement pas d'un Griffondor. De toute façon il en était absolument hors de question. C'était tout réfléchi. Hermione Granger ne trichait pas et, une Préfète en chef ne trichait pas, elle aussi.

" C'est absolument hors de question ! Répondit fermement Hermione. Et si tu veux mon conseil, retires-toi cette idée de la tête. Travaille et tu y arriveras ! "

Sur ses mots, Hermione quitta la salle commune pour se rendre dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. Pendant tout le chemin, elle gromela des mots tels que "Absurde", "stupide", "quelle idée stupide !" .

Arrivée à sa salle commune, elle se changea et mit une nuisette. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et prit le mangas du moment qu'elle lisait, "Nana" d'Ai Yasawa. C'est un mangas qui parlait de l'amitié plus qu'étrange entre deux filles au même nom et au caractère différent. Elle en était au tome 16, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à finir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer, Hermione se coucha, en prenant soin de régler son réveil pour 7h00. Elle s'endormit rapidement et rêva de Ginny, la suppliant d'accomplir cet acte de tricherie.

18h30 ça peut paraître tôt pour un diner mais les anglais mangent plus tôt que les Français.


End file.
